Akame Ga Kill! Zero: Anti-Teigu
by zerobound
Summary: Summary Tatsumi left on his journey to Empire to search for his friends, but a wizard sent him to the past. He joins the Elite Seven and faces the challenge to find out his destiny with his five leaves Grimoire and the mystery power inside his Grimoire. The Rate is T and I may change it to M
1. Plot

**Plot**

**Tatsumi was orphaned left in a small village with a black book known as Grimoire and has a black five-leaf clover. Two of his friends left on a journey to making money at Empire.**

**After a year Tatsumi left on his journey to the Empire to making money and to find his friends. But before he heading to Empire, he was sent into past.**

**He joins the Empire's Elite Seven lead by Gozuki. He learned along the way has the ability to cancel Teigu power without destroying it.**

**He found people can also use Grimoire, but they work for the Empire and he want to know is who are these Magic Knights and are they connect to his destiny.**

* * *

**A/N This plot is like the same as my old story Akame Ga Kill: The Anti-Teigu.**


	2. Character-Elite Seven

**Character 1-Character**

**Bold only on Shingu, Teigu, and Magic**

**The character of the Elite Seven**

**Tatsumi-He is a boy has a strange gift for being so strong by birth and power he doesn't understand yet. Doing mission or off mission he stays with Akame. ****His weapon is a Five-Leaf Grimoire has five ancient weapons inside, but the biggest what else is inside his Grimoire.**

**Akame-She is a member of Gozuki's new Assassin squad known as the Elite Seven. She was separated from her younger sister Kurome. She hides her emotions, but she only revealed it when she lost someone closed to her. ****Her Shingu is called Kiriichimonji is a katana. **

**Tsukushi-She is best friends with Akame in the Elite Seven. Tsukushi tried to comfort Akame when coming to her emotions and let some help from Tatsumi. She is a kind and considerate girl. ****Her Shingu is called Prometheus is a dual pistols.**

**Green-He is serious and he is an intelligent young man who is in love with Akame and he'll try impressing her. She does value him as a friend and comrade. He is always jealous of Tatsumi since he stays by her side. ****His Shingu is called Sidewinder is a long whip object with a snake-patterned handle.**

**Cornelia-She is a caring person who is called her 'Corey'. She always puts others before herself. She is the only one called Gozuki 'daddy while everyone else called him father. She talks to Tatsumi when coming to his village. ****Her Shingu is called Crushing King is a gauntlet. **

**Najasho-He is the group leader and he is kind of strict when coming to his subordinates and he calls them 'shrimp'. He really doesn't like Tatsumi when coming to his Grimoire. He really took interest in his Grimoire and he wants it for himself. ****His Shingu is called Water-Dragon Sword is a broadsword.**

**Guy-He is perverted in the group. She some times contests with Cornelia in a grappling contest. He likes her, but she turns him down. He hates Tatsumi when comes to his strength when do pervert things to the girls. ****His Shingu is called Rare Suit is an armor**

**Poney-She is a cheerful, straightforward and somewhat dimwitted person. She takes Gozuki's advice of 'use your head' literally by smashing her head into one of her opponents during her first mission. She also adores Gozuki and gladly completes his order like spar with Tatsumi. ****Her Shingu is called Yocto-bottoms a pair of trousers, more especially its fabric. **

**Gozuki-He is a prideful and ambitious man. He is a very strict teacher and sometimes even a cruel one, as he is one who separated Akame from her sister Kurome. He also tricks Tatsumi that he'll give him money for his village when staying a member of his Elite Seven. ****His Teigu is called One-Cut Killer: Murasame a long Katana.**

* * *

**Nero-He is an Anti-bird who follows Tatsumi after he left the village. He is very smart. Who is loyalty only to Tatsumi and will help him out if he needs it. He knows what happened to Tatsumi's parents. He is the watcher of Tatsumi's Five-Leaf Clover.**

**Julius Novachrono-He is a researcher on Ancient Items and different Magic type. He is also a wizard that will be helping Tatsumi with his destiny by sending him into the past. He believes Tatsumi can bring his country and his country in peace. But he need learn to continue his powers.  
****His Magic is called Time Magic.**

* * *

**A/N this is my character information for Akame Ga Kill! Zero characters in volume 1.**

**Please Review and follower**


	3. Ch1-Tatsumi before he left the villages

**Chapter 1**

**Tatsumi before he left the villages**

In a small village far from the capital in the country where life is peaceful and the scenery is beautiful. Is their winter season and on that day a baby was crying? The Elder of the village found the baby in a basket and with a black book on top of the blanket. He takes the boy inside his house and put woods inside the chimney. Then he put a single match inside the wood to make the room warming. The baby stopped crying and he put the book on the table next to the basket.

"You finally calmed down". The Elder said kind tone. He is going check his clothes if set he finding a kick to his cheek. "He has spunk". He is rubbing his cheek. He was going trying again, but he saw the name on his shirt. "Tatsumi, that your name". He said to the baby boy and he is laughing. "Starting today, Tatsumi this village is your home now". He said and he almost forgot about the book. "Let see about this book". He said and he picking it up. He opens that book to read it. "Strange I never saw this type of writing before". He said and he put the book down. "Odd a baby boy is strong and a book I don't understand it. He said while looking at the chimney then looking at the baby boy. "Tatsumi, I hope you growl up happy". He said and he heard him laughing again.

* * *

Tatsumi growl up really happy and villages love him, but they can't believe how strong he is. He can help them out and he thought was training for him to be stronger. He makes friends with long black hair girl name Sayo and dark brown hair boy name Ieyasu they become good friends with him. They play together, they laughed together, and they eat together and training together. Two can't believe how strong he is and Ieyasu starting to be annoying about how can he be so strong. The only way to stop him from talking just let Sayo just punch him in the face.

Before the age of 15, the three friends have a dream to help their village and making their life even better. When Tatsumi turn 10 years old the Path of Peace comes to the village. The Lord and the followers send their prayers to the villages. The Lord gives them their unique idol of their god to them. He also shows him the black book and tells him what happened to Tatsumi. When he touches the book, he senses get power from it. He told him 'One day you're going to save the world'. The Elder understands the Lord and he hopes Tatsumi will understand him.

Tatsumi and his friends got training under the tutelage of a retired soldier, he is a redhead and he wears a green coat, they learn the art of swordsmanship, hand-to-hand combat, and blacksmithing. The retired soldier can't believe what he saw when Tatsumi workout. He learns from the Elder since Tatsumi can talk and walking, he starts to workout at the age of 4 and that surprised him the most. He saw Tatsumi outside in the window every day when he is training in hot days, cold days, raining days nothing stopped him. He saw Sayo was impressive with her archery skills and she is really good at close combat. She shoots few arrows at Tatsumi and he dodges each one. He wants Tatsumi to catch one arrow, but he dodges each one.

He tells him about 'KI' to help him to become a better swordsman. Only he saw was Tatsumi just dodge three arrows but one almost got him. He told him to concentrate and he saw him closed his eyes. He just saw Sayo shoot only one arrow heading to Tatsumi's chest, but he catches it with just one hand. He is proud of him and Sayo too, but Ieyasu, he good with an axe and good at combat. The only problem is he can be so annoying, but Sayo can take care of that.

At the age of 15, Sayo and Ieyasu are wearing a black winter coat with their weapons and supplies. They're ready heading to the Capital. The Elder and Tatsumi are going to see them off. Ieyasu though he would get famous when he joins the army of the Empire and Sayo know he would just break the rules. Tatsumi wants to come with them, but the Elder told him before 'you not ready yet'.

Sayo got an idea. 'We three swear that when we die, we die together!'

Ieyasu then say 'Yeah! We're gonna get successful in the Capital and earn money!'

Tatsumi just smiled and say 'We're gonna save our poor Hometown!'

The three friends smiled and the Elder smiled too. His two friends left their village and they're gone, but that didn't stop Tatsumi from training every day. He knows he'll meet them at the Capital.

* * *

The half-year they haven't heard from Sayo or Ieyasu, but Tatsumi hasn't lost hope. The next month the Elder takes the black book to his training spot and he knows is time. He saw Tatsumi doing the pull-up on the tree branch and he heard him almost reach 1,000 pull-ups. He can't believe what he is seeing right now. He saw him doing push-ups on a low tree, but now a tall tree all the way to the top. He calls him to come down and Tatsumi landing on his feet.

"What is it?" He asks and he never saw that book before.

"Tatsumi, this book was with you when you were abandoned on that day". The Elder said and he can't believe what he is hearing right now.

"Why you give me this now?" He asks the Elder in a shaking tone.

"I explain I show the Lord this book and he told me to tell you was 'one day you're going to save the world'. The Elder said to him.

"How can I save the world and I don't know the reason why I was abandoned". He said to him.

"Tatsumi, I believe you can save the world and your two friends believe in you too. I know the whole village believes in you too. Just like me, Tatsumi". He said to with a smile on his face.

"Thank you". He said to the Elder and he got hope from him. The book starts to grow in dark red aura. The Elder can't hold it anymore so he let go of the book and its circle around Tatsumi. "What going on?" The book stopped in front of him then the book opens and shows writing on it. Both saw a black handle of a sword then automatic come out and saw a blunt sword and landing on the ground by the tip of the blade.

The blunt sword is covered mostly in the dirt. The blade and the hilt are separated from each other and connected by a fuller. The blade is huge and has a pointed tip while the base is pointing inward, creating an angle. "Let see what this sword can do". He said and his right-hand pull the sword then he swings backward then his left hand grab the handle. His right foot pushes to the ground little hard then he moved with high speed to a tall tree. With one swinging of his sword to the tree and it falls down with a bang and all villagers heard the noise. They're heading to the noise and they can't believe what they're seeing right in front of them. "I know what I am going to do".

"What is it?" The Elder asks and the whole villages are waiting for his speech.

"I'm going to leave the village to finding my friends and I'm going to save my home!" He shouts to him and he saw the whole villages. Few minutes passed then the Elder start to clapping then the whole villages start to clapping. He says his thought he was only talking to the Elder, but the whole villages come out and he understands the whole village believes him as the Elder said.

Above the tree when Tatsumi was doing his pull-ups a very small bird with a pair of sleek wings, a pair of tails that form an arrow at the tip and a black beak. One of his notable features is his slanted eyes. The small bird's feathers are blue at the back and white at the front, an exception of his facial area where the feathers are red. Who has been watching him since he received his book?

Doing the remaining month of this year Tatsumi training really hard physically strength with his sword. He turns 16 years old. He is outside the village with the villagers on the snow day like his friends who left before him. He is wearing a black cloak covering his body to his knees, black pants, and a pair of black boots. His cloak cover was a grey, long-sleeved, collared shirt, over which he wears a periwinkle vest. He wears a pouch strapped to a brown leather belt where he put his book. He also has a brown backpack is hidden behind his cloak. His hand is cover dark grey fingerless gloves. "Okay, I'm heading off now". He said to the villages and the Elder gave him a unique idol of their god. "What is this? Something I can sell?" He asks the Elder for his parting gift.

"No! Just keeps this with you at all times. God will surely save you. Also if you missing home just looking at it and you know the villages are waiting for your return". The Elder said in a kind tone and the whole village smiling at him.

"Thanks, Elder". He said to him and he started to walk. He waved to them for the last time.

He is inside the forest and he can tell something is following him since he left the village. "Come on out I know you been watching for a long time now". He said and he saw was the small bird. "You have been following me this whole time?" The small bird shakes his head to him. "If that the case comes with me. You can be my travel partner". The small bird shakes his head again. "How about I call you, Mr. Bird?" The small bird only he did pecking his head. "Okay how about I call you, Nero". He said to the little bird and Nero just sits on his head. "I'm happy you like it. Let go to the capital". He said while walking and Nero is sleeping.

* * *

He is heading to the mountain and he stopped by an old man traveler has a backpack. "Hello dare young man can you help me with directions to the Empire". He asks in a kind tone.

"Sure I'm heading to Empire myself with Nero my partner". Tatsumi says with a smile on his face.

"Thank you, young man. I'm happy I run into you". The old man travel says in a happy tone. 'Good I finally found you the keeper of the five-leaf clover'.

Nero notices something is not right with this old man, but he won't tell his partner and he has felt that this old man will help him with his destiny.

* * *

**A/N This part what happened to Tatsumi when he grows up and abandoned. The elder found him at Black Clover episode 1**

**Tatsumi's sword is the same as Asta's Demon-Slayer Sword and his clothes like Sasuke Uchiha in Boruto the movie and series.**

**Nero is his travel partner. He going to pecking if he feels annoying and I put he has a secret ability.**

**Same like my old story but little change**

**Please Review and Follower**


	4. Ch2-The Journey Begins

**Chapter 2-The Journey Begins**

Two weeks have passed since Tatsumi left his village with his partner Nero and he met an old man doing his travel who is also heading to the Empire. His goal is to find his two friends and save the village that takes him since he was a baby.

During their travels, Tatsumi has been practice with his broadsword when they taking a break. The old man is impressed with him while Nero is on a tree branch is looking at him with interest every time they take a break.

The old man travel finished making the fire while making a hot tea for them as he still is looking at him doing his workout. 'He is handling that **Demon-Slayer Sword** quite well without release it true power'. He saying to himself as he also notices the little bird is still looking at him like he is looking at prey from long distance. 'I better have talked with his partner'.

"That is enough working out now and it going too dark soon". Tatsumi says as he put his sword back into his book. He walks back to them as he still notices his partner is looking at the old man travel with interest in his eyes. He just takes a seat as he gives himself and the old man travel the hot tea. "Sir, may I asks why are you heading to the Empire?" He asks in a curious tone while blowing his cup.

"I'm going to the Empire for research". The old man travel answers his question as he drinks his tea. He continues explaining his reasons, "I want to see this country how much it's changed since the First Emperor".

"I see you much be a researcher from another country?" Tatsumi asks and he nods his head to him. "What is your country like?" He asks another question.

"Yes, I'm a researcher from my country I study mystical items and more. Some of my people have a special power". He answers him without says the power is.

"Okay, I'll catch some fishes for dinner". He says as he saw the old man nod his head. "Nero, you stay with him". He says to his partner as he saw his partner raising his right wing up. He left them alone.

* * *

He is at the river two miles away from the campsite. He is inside the river without his boots, his upper shirt, his cape, and his brown leather belt. He left his stuff on a bolder. He is looking for fishes, but something is else is bugging him. 'Why my **KI** felt something not right with that old man. I know he is hiding something else'. He is looking at his belt, but mostly his book. 'Maybe I can ask him about this book'. He says to himself, but he much still focus on looking for the fishes before hard to find one.

* * *

"Now that we're finally alone, Nero is your name I believe". He says as he is looking at the small bird and he is looking at him too. "Don't worried I won't hurt you. I just want to talk to you". He says in a greeting tone as a right hand in front of him.

Nero just looks at him for few seconds then he just flies down to him. "Who are you really?" He spoke in human language.

"As I thought you can speak our language". He says to him while he saw him show his right wing to him. "I know your destiny tilled with him and the five-leaf clover. I know you're the watcher of that Grimoire. But we both know what inside that Grimoire". He asks him as he saw his right wing again. "That is good to know. That Grimoire holds five ancient weapons and that is a valuable item in my country. Doing the First Emperor time he seeks our help from my country to create the Teigu. We want to test these ancient weapons to cancel their power and the power will return within the next 30 minutes. But the only reason is why no one can use it they can't pick them up, but the only one can do it is the former user". He says to him while still drinking his tea. "I believe the former user was one of his parents. I thinking one of his parents came from his country and the other one is from mine. I also believe you're from my country". He says as he saw the little bird raising his right wing again.

"That is true what you said, but I saw things happen to his parents I wish to forget forever". Nero says in a sad tone.

The old man travel is petting gently. "I wish I can help you to erase does bad memories, but I know you want to tell him someday". He says kind tone to cheer him up as he saw nod his head. "I believe he can save this country from themselves and my people who are living here already. But he needs someone to standby his side". He says with a cheerful smile. The bird is thinking a girl, but he is also was talking about him too.

The two notice Tatsumi is heading back with one huge fish. He notices his small bird is on the old man travel hand.

"You catch a huge one and we're eating well tonight". The old man travel says with a smile as he saw him cooking the fish. 'It is almost time to play my part in his destiny'. He says to himself.

'Something much happened when I went to go fishing. I better ask him tomorrow'. He says to himself and the three is eating the fish.

* * *

The next day, the three almost arrives at the Empire and thanks to Nero direction by his wings plus he pecking his partner head every time he doesn't follow his directions. But the weather was on their side when a storm is coming. They're heading to a cave to take shelter from the storm. They're across from each other and his small bird is on his right shoulder.

"Since we're going to be in the cave for while can you tell me who are you really?" Tatsumi says to get his attention. "I know you not an old man and please tell me what your country special powers are".

"You catch on really quick than I thought". He says with a smile as a pocket watch appears in his left hand. "Keep this watch safe for travel and click the crown. He says as he tosses it to him.

"Okay, but if I do that you're going tell me your name". Tatsumi says to him as he saw him nod his head to him. He clicked the crown then the cover open with a flash of light. A few seconds the light fade away, but he is trapped inside a sphere with a ring around its orbit with Roman numerals on it. The color of the sphere is blue. "What is this thing?" He asks with a gasp.

"That is my **Chrono Stasis** my **Time Magic Restraining** and that tool is called **Magic Item** will help to travel to past to seek the truth and understand your magic gift The old man travel says as explain things to him.

"What do you mean by truth and my magic gift?" He says as he is banging sphere.

His small bird notices something on the sphere was a small cracked. 'I see he focuses his magic to let Tatsumi banging the sphere only in second before he completes break the sphere. This person is really gifted and special too'. Nero thought of the **Time Magic** user.

"I'm sorry but you much seek to answer yourself and you much finding a girl with long black hair". The old man travel says explain something to help out.

"Who is she?" He asks as he stopped banging the sphere. He notices the ground was a magical circle under him. "What is going on?"

"Her name is Akame and please remembers that name. You're about to time travel soon". The old man travel says to explain more details and a girl name.

"What if I need help?" He asks as he saw a beam of light headed up the sky and the light started to fade.

"Click the crown it'll send an audio and visual transmission to me if you ever need help". The old man travel says to him as another pocket watch appears on his left hand.

"Thank you, but you never give me your name". He asks before come back this time.

"Sorry about that, you did ask early. I'll induce myself my name is Julius Novachrono". He induced himself after the light fade into the sky. "Good luck Tatsumi the **Anti Magic** user and Nero the keeper of the Five-Leaf Grimoire".

* * *

**A/N I saw the future chapter of Black Clover and I don't think I'll changes Nero gender.**

**Julius Novachrono sends him to the past Tatsumi to seek question of his destiny to understand his powers and to be better a skilled warrior to learn from Elite Seven.**

**Jss2141 thank you for your support and help with the weapons.**

**Please Review and Follow**


	5. Ch3-First Encounter

**If any of readers did read my story Aura Guardian. That was the reason why I haven't write for a while.**

* * *

**Chapter 3-First Encounter**

Tatsumi and Nero are still trapped in Julius' **Chronos Stasis** and they're only seeing a bright light. 'This is so bright I can't see anything'. He saying to himself and he also notices his pocket watch cover is glowing. 'I hope there isn't another of Julius' traps'. He says in a worried tone as he clicks the crown he saw a hologram of Julius.

"Julius where am I and why I can't see anything". He asks his travel friend.

"Sorry I can't let see the outside". Julius answers him with a smile as his eyes are closed.

"Why can't you let me see them?" He asks in a curious tone.

"They're called timeline window and better you don't see them touch or them". Julian answers in a serious tone.

"Why?" He still asks in a curious tone.

"If you see does windows and does an incoming event about to happen. You may change does event going too happened. With your powers Tatsumi, you damage the timeline and nothing I can do to repair it". Julius answers again in a serious tone. He saw Tatsumi nod his head to him. "Before heading to your destination I need to tell you some rules".

"What kind of rules?" He asks again in a curious tone.

"First and the most important rule 'don't tell anyone you're from the future". Julius says in a serious tone. He saw him nod his head to him. "Good you understand that the most important one. The next one when you return you can't take anything back with you". He saw him nod his head again. "And finally I'll tell some information about the event you're going to face, but you can't change it you understand". He says the last part in a serious tone as he saw him nod his head for the last time. "Good that'll be for now I can tell you". He says as he notices Tatsumi is getting closed to destination. "Be careful on your journey and be safe you two". He says to wish them luck as the transmission just ended.

The light is getting brighter and the two cover their eyes. "What is going on?" He says in a confused tone

* * *

A magic circle review on the ground behind a large boulder as Julius' **Chrono Stasis** appears and just vanished. Tatsumi opened his eyes as he saw is nighttime and he looks up the sky he saw a lot of stars. It reminds him of his village when he and Sayo are looking at the stars together after their training in the snow.

'I missed does days'. He says to himself as his partner is on his right shoulder. His **KI** is picking up something behind the large boulder. 'Why am I picking up lots of corpses and I'm also sensing eight people behind this boulder'. He says to himself as he takes a peek and he was right. He heard his pocket watch start to beef and he clicked the crown but didn't open the cover. 'Julius, I hope you can talk to me like this and can you explain to me what happened'. He says in a whisper to his watch.

'Yes, I can hear you. I'll tell you what happened, but you much join this group and it part of your journey'. Julius answers him.

He notices one of the girls has black long hair and he found her the person Julius was talking about before he sent him alway. 'Okay I'll join them, but you need to explain to me what happened here'. He agreed, but he answers from him.

'I see you found Akame that is good'. Julius says as he saw Tatsumi surprise look and he got used to that for a very long time now. 'Akame and her best friend name are Tsukushi they were spies for the Empire and they were traveling with travel entertainment group. The Sabatini show-group leader name is Sabatini. His group and girls traveling to the next town, but was stopped by bandits called by Shiranami Mountain. Akame used Shingu **Kiriichimonji** is a katana powerful weapon when it cut you. Your wound can never be healed. Tsukukshi used Shingu weapon too and it's called **Prometheus** a dual pistol. This gun can cause the trajectory of its bullets to twist and turn and is capable of an array of different forms of firing. When used many times in a row, its accuracy declines, making the timing of its use critical. They help the travel entertainment group to kill the bandits'. He explains the two before the travel entertainment meeting their end.

"Julius, I still don't understand why Sabatini group are dead". Tatsumi asks in a curious tone. Julius knows Tatsumi going to tell soon or later, but before he can say something the group heard something. "Sorry, Julius, I been found out. I better induced myself to them". He says as he was about hanging up communication with him.

"Okay, Tatsumi I understand, but when you're safe and communicate me when you need my help again". Julius says to him as he saw him nod his head to him. "Good and making sure you stay with Akame on this journey of yours". He says his last word before the end the communication with him.

"We know you dare. Come on out or else we'll be getting you". A blonde man says with a red scarf around his neck.

Tatsumi came out from the boulder and Nero is top of the boulder. "Sorry, I'm just traveler here". He says to him as he is holding his Grimoire.

"It doesn't matter father. We've to kill him". A blonde young man is wearing a military uniform as he has been looking at Tatsumi's Grimoire with interests.

"Fine than Najasho, Akame kills him then we can leave and bring his book to us". The blond man with a scarf says to her in a commanding tone.

She understands as she runs to with great speed and she going to end it with one strike with her **Kiriichimonji**, but her attack was blocked by his **Demon-Slayer Sword** by the edge of his sword. The group saw his Grimoire is floating as it surrounds by a dark red aura, but got them surprising that broadsword came out from his book as they saw him pushed Akame back.

"What kind of book is that?" Najasho says as he got more interests with that book of his.

'A floating book and a broadsword come out from it. Could it be...?' The blonde man with a scarf say to himself as he taking this battle got him really interests.

'Akame is really skilled with a sword than I thought, but my **Ki** gives advantage'. He says to himself and waiting for Akame next move.

He is sensing her next move as she trying to attack the sides or she also tries his backside, but he keeps on blocking each of her attack by the edge of his blade. She is back the same spot when she was pushed back when they crashed for the first time.

'How is he predicting my movements?' Akame says to herself. 'At first, I thought he was a normal traveler, but he very impressed than I thought'. She says to herself as she impressed with his skills with a smile. She returns her katana back into its scabbard.

'I see her next move is her finally attacking'. He says to himself as his legs are apart from each other as both of his hands are holding the **Demon-Slayer Sword**'s handle and the blade on his right side.

When she saw go to his stance and she knows he is not gonna block by the edge of his blade. 'I know his broadsword edge can block my attack at ease, but I thinking I know his sword weakness much be the flat'. She says to herself as though his broadsword is blunt and old sword can easy to break. 'When we crash this time my attack breaks it and this fight will be over'.

Akame runs again with a great speed again as she thought he used the spine of the broadsword to block her attack. She unsheathed her katana in quick draw strike to break his blade, but she was surprised to see his blade didn't break. 'That blade isn't really that old and I can't push it'. She says to herself as she notices his arms. 'His arms have a lot of strength and that's the reason why he can use that sword of his'.

Tatsumi takes one stepped forward as he swinging his broadsword and he sending Akame flying, but she saved herself by stabbing the ground with her katana. Her teammates can't believe what they're seeing and they know he is not normal travel. All the teenagers ready to attack him, but their father raised his right hand and they know that their father wants to handle this.

"Travel what is your name and what is your reason being here?" The blond man with the red scarf asks in a curious tone.

"My name is Tatsumi and my reason is to heading to the Empire to making money for my village". He induced himself and he gives his reason.

"I see, Tatsumi that your reason we encounter you". The blond man with the red scarf as he saw Tatsumi nods his head to him. "My children and I are working for the Empire. If you join me and my Elite Seven, I'll reward you money to help your village". He says his reason to let gives Tatsumi to joining his group.

'My original plan was looking for Sayo and Ieyasu in Empire, but I'm stuck in the past'. He says to himself as he put his **Demon-Slayer Sword** back inside his Grimoire and put it inside his pouch. 'But this gives me a good reason to join this group to understand my power'. He says to himself as he saw his small bird flying and he landed on his right shoulder. "I'll join you to help my village, but my only request is that my friend on my shoulder isn't food". He says to him as trying to protect his partner.

"Okay, Tatsumi and welcome to my Elite Seven my new comrade". The blond man with the red scarf says to him who is hiding his smirk. His children were surprised by him, but he much has his reason. 'Finally, the Anti-Teigu user finally reveals himself to me'. He says to himself as he still hiding his smirk. "You may call me, Gozuki and my Elite Seven are my children".

"Thank you for having me with you, Master Gozuki and children too". Tatsumi says as he bows himself to him.

Tatsumi saw his new master and his children leaving the battlefield, but he saw Akame behind and she is looking at the dead corpse. His **Ki** is telling him that she is sad right now.

* * *

**A/N this is Tatsumi first encounter with Akame and Elite Seven.**

**Jss2141 Thank you for your review as always and you give me an idea of your review. To help me with Tatsumi's Grimoire in the future chapter to add something more into it.**

**Please review and Follower**


End file.
